totalpokemoncommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyra(Universe 1)
Tyra.Blaze is a full-blooded Saiyan from Universe 1 married to Blazikape.Blaze, presumed dead but was brought back to life months later. Appearance Tyra.Tyranitar is a Shiny Tyranitar. Personality Tyra is a calm individual who loved her family. She also had a courageous personality such as when she went with Blazikape to take out the 3rd seed of Darkrai and fighting against the World Government despite suffering from Nuclear radiation. Since she was revived, she has begun to change to a more arrogant individual when fighting an opponent and she has stopped calling Blazikape "master". Abilities Tyra has access to a lot of Saiyan abilities, such as increased sight, faster reflexes, etc. Attacks *Sand Stream~Her ability *Earthquake *Saiyan Wave(Originally Kamehameha) *Crunch *Fire breath(After revival) Biography Tyra was born into a family of regular Tyranitars on a planet of Saiyans. Her father worked for the king, while her mother was a stay at home mom. When she was five years old, she was sent to Earth after Simisage attacked the planet. The trip took 5 years and when she landed on the planet, she was forced to rely on her Saiyan instincts in order to survive. When she was 19 years old, she encountered Blazikape for the first time and they fought. After she lost, she felt like Blazikape owned her and acted to his whim. Eventually, they got married and Tyra became a defense attorney for a couple of years. Around that point, she became pregnant with Tyrana and after giving birth to her, she suddenly went into labor a few minutes later and gave birth to Tyragicape. When she found out Tyrana was "dead", she was stunned and horrifed and immedietly asked if Tyragicape was okay. When the doctor told the couple that she was fine, Tyra breathed a sigh of relief.(Though she still had deep regret for the "loss" of Tyrana). When she raised her daughter, she tried to get help for her Schizophrenia but was unsucessful due to the doctors not wanting to work on mix-breeds. During the Titans Attack, she became infected with radiation while pregnant with Blazitar. Despite treatment, she was slowly dying from radiation poisoning. After the incident, she gave birth to Blazitar but he never evolved due to the radiation affecting his DNA. In the time-skip, Tyra was slowly dying due to the poison getting worse and was unable to move in Episode 99. Although she was able to regain her movement and fight in the war, she was killed by Master Xatu's Psycho Cut attack. 6 months later, Tyra was revived by Ampheon and fought against Master.Garchomp. After the war ended, she got back together with Blazikape and bought a house on a big lake and returned to her job as a defense attorney until she retired. After that, she stayed with Blazikape and watched her children and grandchildren grow up until she passed on in 2101 with a smile on her face. Battles *Tyra vs Blazikape *Tyra vs Tyranicape *Tyra vs World Goverment *Tyra vs Zekari. *Tyra vs Garchomp